Gone Series PT 1: And Then They Were Gone!
by Theadosia57
Summary: The moment Bella see's "The Cullens" she knows they are something more. She also knows she does not like Edward, not one little bit. One-shot. Bella's P.O.V Set at the beginning of Twilight. Twilight Saga AU You can read all 6 parts in one story called 'Gone'
A/N : Companion piece in Jasper's P.O.V is called "And Then We Were Gone". Set at the beginning of Twilight. Not really Edward friendly :(

 **Well** here I am, first day at a new school and yeah everyone's staring. I must have that shiny new toy look about me, because these over eager, over friendly folks are damn near fighting to see who will talk first or gets to sit beside me and even get too walk me to my next class. If the school was huge or multi-levelled this would be a good thing, but this tiny four building complex just isn't that hard to work out people.

Yeah I know I sound a little bitter and maybe a big bit bitchy, but hey I don't really want to be here, so bite me. Okay that's my problem not anyone else's, so we'll quickly go over the facts. Mother remarries, step father travels for work, mother sad, so I bite the bullet and come to live with "The Chief" my dad. Forks would be a great place if it wasn't so flipping wet all the time and after living in the desert it's so green.

Right back to my first day at "Forks High", apart from the staring and obvious questions,

"What made you move here of all places" this from the bubbly, short girl.

"How come you're so pale if you come from Arizona" asked the tall geeky guy.

"How's it feel to be living in a strange town" said the blond wannabe guy.

"Well you see I stuck a pin in the map and this was the result, not pale part Albino dude, what makes the place so strange to you?" I quip sarcastically, only to see it sail totally over their collective heads.

"It must be nice seeing more of your dad and I know he's really happy your here" at last a sane question from the quiet genuine girl, Angela I think her name is. I nod and smile at her, a new friend I hope, it seems like an alright place. I don't stand out to much from the general crowd, thank god.

The morning passed slowly and apart from the odd nut job teacher, it well only had to stand up and introduce myself in one class. I hate being the centre of attention, never ever wanted to stand in the spotlight, but all in all, not too bad and now it's lunch so I gather up my reserves for the next round of 20 questions.

Standing in the queue tray in hand is when I see them for the first time, they stood out way more than I ever could. "What's with the G.Q. table" I ask Jessica aka short and bubbly, "Oh that's the Cullens" was all I got back. "And, is that meant to mean something to me, like it's the Hiltons or even the Waltons" I roll my eyes and sigh, everyone sniggers as we sit at a huge table in the middle of the large cafeteria, " No, they are all Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids" says Eric aka tall and geeky. I'm starting to get their names now. "Well shit, is he a plastic surgeon or something, cause if he is..." this has them all laughing loudly and getting everyone's attention, even the beautiful brigade.

But no, it turns out he's a trauma surgeon at the local hospital. Good to know because I'm sure we'll meet before long with my inability to stay upright on a flat surface. As everyone else eats and chats I get a chance to really look at "The Cullens" and my god are they different.

But not as flawless as I first thought, they all have purple bruise-like pigment under their eyes, their varying shades of gold eyes ,some worse than the others. They are pale to the extreme and still, almost rigid in their posture. Each of them has a tray of food in front of them, but none have actually eaten anything. One or two have moved stuff around to look like they have but no, definitely not eating. I hope that's not a comment on the food here, as I don't want a jippy tummy, thanks.

"Okay guys, give me the lowdown on the Runway Kids", I ask under my breath, so they work their way round the table giving me the facts as they know them about the five Cullens or should I say the three Cullens and the two Hales. Apart from Jess' apparent disgust or more like jealousy, due to four of them being in relationships with each other, I don't get the feeling that people have really looked closely at them at all. They seemed to have missed the obvious, well at least to me.

"So what do you make of them Bella" asks Mike aka the blond wannabe and I now see who he's been trying badly to emulate.

"Right then, starting with the Beauty Queen and the Linebacker, they look like a perfectly matched couple to me. Because she is the most drop dead gorgeous woman I have ever set eyes on, if I was batting for the other team, I'd be needing a change of underwear about now. Damn she's hot and most definitely needs the big guy to beat off any competition, if he'd allow it, with a big stick. Her only drawback is she knows and thrives on it and vanity is not a good look on someone that spectacular. He looks like his size is only a cover for the goofball hidden underneath, I bet he's a lot of fun when she lets him loose. He doesn't play any sports does he?", heads shake in the negative. "To strong and unmatched around here I bet, so he opts out rather than downplay. He's the kind of big brother that every girl wishes for, playful but with a touch of menace ." I say as I pick up my drink and take a large gulp.

"Wow, you see all that at a glance?" asks Angela.

"I'm a bit of a people watcher, seem to spot things others don't, must be a latent talent, hell my dad is Chief of Police you know, maybe it's in the blood. Anyway next, the Nutcracker duo", everyone gives me funny looks as they obviously don't get the reference, " The Toy Soldier and the Sugar Plum Fairy", I raise my eyebrows and see some of them nodding, the rest are still lost so I carry on. "They seem like the most mismatched couple I've ever seen. He looks like he should be in Military School, maybe was, who knows. But the clothes are confusing me, the preppie look is all wrong for him, why I get the feeling he'd be more happy and comfortable in jeans, cowboy boots and a Stetson. Oh well, a mystery for another time. The fairy though, she's full of barely controlled energy and damn I can almost see her vibrating from here. Likes to be in charge of everything, I bet she picked out everyone's clothes for them, even though she looks small and delicate, she's a tough cookie who'd like to be the boss in that relationship .. Or should I say she's just plain bossy. But they don't fit, he's coasting along happily in that pairing and she's like a swan, on the top of the water all is calm but underneath she's working way too hard. Almost like she's waiting on him slipping or something, she has no faith in him and that don't make for a good relationship. It's supposed to be give and take, not take as much as you can!"

Once again I stop for a mouthful of Coke and as I glance up I see the Cullens are paying attention as if they can hear me, but surely not, hmmm.

"Bella, you ever thought of working on the school newspaper, we need someone with insight", Eric states, with an almost pleading look. I laugh at that, shrug my shoulders, " Maybe, I'll think about it, it wouldn't look too shabby on my resume. I've been toying with the idea of becoming a profiler, somewhere down the line". I say smiling at them all.

"Oh, do me next" Mike demands, "No, not yet" shouts Jess, "She hasn't done Edward yet".

"Edward!" I quiz, looking over at the Cullens, "Oh, the Control Freak, yes he's something else isn't he and not in a good way. Obviously the youngest, but thinks he's the most important, probably treated like it at home too, to everyone else's detriment. Not to mention he thinks he's best looking, but he's wrong there. His looks are only surface deep, like people's thoughts, there just fleeting really, never meant to be the most important thing in a person's make-up. Now the Cowboy's the real heartthrob in that family, probably because he looks like a man should, not a petulant schoolboy. Whereas the other two guys look uncomfortable in the preppie get ups he likes it and I wouldn't be surprised to see pocket protectors on him. I presume at some point you've all been on the receiving end of his barely hidden distain, full of self importance that one and an ego to match". Out of the corner of my eye I see him stiffen and he does not look happy. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'll bet you a million bucks the old man's Volvo in the car park is his", everyone gasps then burst out laughing.

" Geez Bella you're good, real good. Yep it's his" states another guy whose name I haven't got yet. I look up with a questioning glance. "Tyler, that's my name" he says. I nod my thanks and grab my Coke once again.

The rest of the Cullens look like they are also barely controlling their laughter, unlike the Control Freak who looks outraged. I'm right even from over there they can hear every word. Well hell mend them, shouldn't be listening in if they don't want to hear what's said.

Spotting the clock on the cafeteria wall, I see we've got fifteen more minutes till end of lunch break, so I turn back to my table mates and say, "If the shit ever hits the fan around here, while Edward is telling everyone including the principal what to do, when and how to do it, I suggest you all attach yourselves to the Cowboy if you want to get out alive, that's just my take on things but I doubt I've misread him".

As the warning bell goes, I get up to bin my trash and see the Cullens all watching me and heatedly discussing something. I get a strange feeling that they are maybe, just maybe hiding in plain sight. So as I walk away I say very quietly, "If you think you're blending in, you're not, not even slightly. Try dropping the designer gear and flashy cars, money shouts louder than anything else, it's also garners attention, just a bit of constructive criticism, for free". I look up at the Cowboy and he motions as if tipping his Stetson and I know they heard me. The rest of the day passes off with no problem and I'm happy with that.

The next day the school is abuzz, big news, the Cullens are gone. Fancy new job in L.A. for the Doctor apparently. I never did work out who the really were, but I hope they hide themselves better in the future, wherever they are now. Shame really would have liked to get to know the Cowboy better, life's like that though. Hell our paths may cross again you never know.


End file.
